Vanilla
by Moonshine 369
Summary: In the middle of the night, Mello drags Matt out of bed so he can get his chocolate fix. Maybe he'll discover that vanilla can be just as sweet.


**Out of nowhere, I had this major fangirl moment for Matt. I have no idea why, but I suddenly fell in love with the guy. I mean, come on! He's awesome! So I wrote this. It's good, because it involves the other subject of my fangirl-ness, Mello. Hope you like it! Sorry to all you MxM fangirls... this isn't really a romance unless you try to read it that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, sadly... if I did, there would be a list a mile long of characters who wouldn't have died... Rest in Peace, awesome DN deceased!**

* * *

**Vanilla**

"Matt?"

Silence.

"_Matt_?"

"Ungh… Mello, go back to sleep."

"But I can't."

Matt turned away from the wall, over to the bed that Mello slept in. At times he didn't mind having Mello for a room mate, but more often than not Matt almost wished it had been Near instead. Near was annoying sometimes, but at least he was quiet, and actually _slept_, like most normal people did, at… Matt looked at the clock next to his bed. Three in the morning.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Matt could faintly make out Mello sitting up in his bed. It looked like his lower lip was poked out in a childish pout, but, no. That couldn't be right. Not Mello.

Matt sat up, stretched briefly, and looked at the unclear image of his roommate.

"Alright, Mello. Why can't we sleep?"

"I _want_ to sleep," Mello whined. His hands fell to his stomach, rubbing it. "But my tummy won't let me."

Matt blinked.

"First off—that's completely insane. Second—did you just say _tummy_?" He couldn't help but snicker at Mello's vocabulary. Or lack thereof.

"Shut up!" Mello snapped. "And why is it so insane? You know I can't sleep on an empty stomach!"

"Don't you mean, 'an empty _tummy_'?" Matt teased. Even in the dark, he could make out Mello's death glare. "What happened to your stash?"

"I ate it all," Mello admitted, sounding embarrassed.

Matt's jaw dropped. "You ate… _all_… of that… chocolate?"

"It wasn't _that_ much!" Mello defended himself. "It was only a couple of… dozens… of bars…" his voice trailed off and he looked away. "Look, that doesn't even matter. The point is, I need my freaking chocolate fix!"

Matt laid back down onto his soft pillow. "Where do I play into this, again?"

"_You're_ coming with me," Mello alerted him.

"Is that so? Well, I hope I have a nice time." Matt pulled his blankets up to his neck.

"_Matt!_" Mello whined again. "If you don't come with me, I'm going to keep you up all night!"

Matt climbed out of bed. He knew that wasn't a threat that Mello wouldn't fill.

**-:-**

Five minutes later, the two orphaned boys were downstairs in the kitchen. Mello was finally silent, smacking happily as he inhaled a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Matt probably should've watched how many scoops he'd put in, but judging by the amount of the frozen chocolate in his bowl, Mello had gone far over ten.

Matt picked up the tub of ice cream and walked over to the freezer. _Someone_ had to clean up after the kid.

As he placed the ice cream container on the cold shelves of the freezer, Matt found himself eyeing another tub. Well, a midnight snack couldn't hurt. He was already here, anyway.

**-:-**

Mello stared at Matt in horror.

"What are you doing?"

Matt looked up from the tub of ice cream. Had he been doing something wrong, and not realized?

"I don't know. Your bad eating habits made me hungry. Sorry." He dropped a second scoop of ice cream into his bowl and put the lid on the container. _He_ actually knew where to draw the line.

Mello stared at the ice cream. "But it's… _white._"

"Yeah. Vanilla tends to be that way. Are you feeling all right?"

Mello looked back up at his red haired roommate. "_Vanilla_? But there's perfectly good _chocolate_ in the freezer. It's—it's a sin!"

"Unlike someone I know, I do not eat chocolate _religiously._"

Mello gaped at his friend.

"I happen to be a pretty big fan of vanilla," Matt continued nonchalantly.

"Y—you—… Sin!" Mello shouted.

"_I _don't think so," Matt objected, putting a spoonful of the ice cream in his mouth. "Yum."

"You're a sick person," Mello said, a disgusted expression on his face.

"I actually don't think _I'm_ the sick one," Matt said.

"Of course you're the sick one!" Mello exclaimed. "You're the one who completely betrayed chocolate in all its cocoa-y glory! It's unnatural! It's just not right! It's—ghh!"

Mello's last exclamation was cut off by Matt shoving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his wide open mouth.

Matt raised a tired eyebrow at his friend.

Mello smacked.

"Well… it's…"

"Delicious. Yes, I know."

"No. It's still not right. It's just—…" Instead of finishing his sentence, Mello started shoving spoonfuls of his chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

"Goodnight, Mello," Matt said, leaving everything on the counter and walking out of the kitchen, clicking off the light just to spite his friend as he departed.

Mello sat in silence for a few moments.

In the dark, he leaned over and took another spoonful of vanilla ice cream from Matt's bowl.

* * *

**When I set out to write this, I intended it to be cute and fluffy. But I like the way it came out. Hope you did too. Please review!**


End file.
